A Slightly Freaking Huge Viking Problem
by HypedOnCandyForever
Summary: Romania is being Romania again, and is running around the Magic Trio's house spazzing and casting spells everywhere. Then he goes into Norway's room and the two are transformed into chibis (well, Norway's a teenager), with the mind set of said children. Now Antarctica and Faeroe Islands have to babysit the two while England comes up with a counter spell. Things don't go so well.


**I do not own Hetalia or Legos, only this story! But Danish_Butter_Cake helped!**

Romania was running around the house, hyped up on candy, casting spells on anything and everything. England knew that eventually, if he didn't calm down, someone would get hurt. Or sent to another dimension. Or killed. But he had guests over, Faeroe Islands and Antarctica, and he didn't want to embarrass him in front of them by scolding him.

So he had managed to get him upstairs, and that's where he currently was. Norway was in his room (they shared a house in Antarctica. It was like a safe house, for when they didn't want to deal with someone or something, or had a magic meet. Faeroe and Antarctica could use magic, too.), probably reading.

He and the girls were watching t.v. when he heard Romania rush into a room. Then a large explosion shook the house, some creative cussing being cut short. He jumped up and ran upstairs, the girls staying where they were. The only door that was open was the one that lead to Norway's room, smoke billowing from the doorway. He stayed where he was, being careful not to inhale the pink smoke, and waited for it to clear some.

When it had mostly been distributed, he ran in the room and looked around. Two children's silhuetts could be seen in the magic dust. _'Children? Had Romania's spell switched them with two other peop-_' his thoughts were cut short as the smoke finished disipating and he saw a familliar curl on the side of a teenager's blonde head. A floating curl. And on the other boy, this kid being a very small, two feet tall chibi, Romania's hat enveloped his head.

"Iggy~!" he was glomped to the ground by chibi Romania, but then the hyped up kid sped downstairs. England heard an evil chuckle, and as soon as he turned his head around, Norway used his head as a spring and propelled himself downstairs with lightning speed.

Way faster than England's head, which was still trying to catch up.

Kid Romania.

Hyper.

Teenage Norway.

...Viking.

"Oh, shit!" England got up and ran downstairs, hoping the two 'young' ladies hadn't had something horrible happen to them. On his way to the living room, he heard something that sounded like a scream, but wasn't quite. He made it to the living room, only to see...

Faeroe and Romania sitting on the couch, laughing, and Antarctica hugging Norway, who was struggling to get out of her grip. He resisted the urge to face-palm. He had heard them squee~ing.

"Artie? Got something you want to explain?" Faeroe raised her eyebrows.

"Er.. Not really. But I supose I must tell you.. Romania cast a spell over himself and Norway, turning them into kids. I can whip up a spell that will change them back, but it might take a while. Could you guys take care of them for a little bit? I can't have them interfering with my work." England explained.

Norway managed to slip out of Antarctica's grip. "Oi, midgardian! Nay will you assign me a babysitter! I'm plenty old enough to pillage, and have proved so by stealing since before you were born!"

_'Oh, that's right.. He hasn't met me, yet.. Well, that makes things a little harder.'_ England sighed.

"Yeah, we'll take care of them." Antarctica said.

"Thank you." he said gratefully, leaving the room with a, "Don't leave the house!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Faeroe turned to Antarctica. "Well, I've had enough of vikings for my lifetime, so I'll take Romania. I suggest we split up into seperate rooms so they can't gang up on us and escape or tie us up or something."

"..Yeah, I guess that'd be best. Okay, well, keep out of trouble." Antarctica sighed as they left the room. Wouldn't it have been better if Faeroe had taken Norway? He wasn't too young to remember that she was his sister, so he wouldn't, like, rape her. He didn't know Antarctica yet. Oh, yes, Antarctica had heard stories about how the nordics were before she met them. So many stories, and she'd rather not have one to compare with Faeroe's.

She turned around. Norway was- how the fuck had he gotten a knife in is hand?! He was destroying everything in his sight, ripping the chairs to shreds, stabbing holes in the wall and t.v., carving into the table so hard it was bending! He had a malicious gleam in his eyes, one that clearly read '_I-will-destroy-you!'_

Backing away slowly, she left the room and locked the door, also locking the windows with her magic. She sat on the wall opposite from the one the living room connected with, so she wouldn't accidently get stabbed. She heard the sounds of Norway destroying everything, shattering valuable items, brutally abolishing the wood that was once a table, the couch was probably just stuffing by now. After what seemed like hours, he knocked on the wood.

What? Just like that? Faeroe had told her about mood swings, but still!

"Yes?" she called back tentatively.

"Let me out, now." Norway said politely.

"Are you done?"

"For now, but I make no promises about later, woman." his voice held just the right amount of smugness to tick her off.

"Woman?"

"Correct, midgardian. Unless you are a godess? I doubt it."

"And you are?"

"No, I am obviously a god. Open this door and shower your god with gifts." he commanded.

Antarctica thought about it for a second. It might be fun to humor him. "Yes, oh mighty one." she smirked as she opened the door. Norway calmly walked out, a smug grin on his face. As she shut the door, Antarctica saw the damage to what used to be the living room and nearly burst out laughing.

There was nothing left that was intact. Stuffing was everywhere, wood was scattered across the room, and there was a fire on the other side of the room. Once the door was shut, she put the fire out with her magic and walked to the kitchen. She didn't know if Norway knew about magic, or if he was like young Romania and had burned down vampires and stuff. That wasn't a risk she wanted to take.

She went into the kitchen and pulled out the stuff to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Norway followed, confused. "What are those?"

An amused smirk played across her lips. She pointed to each one in turn. "Peanut butter, jelly, and bread. I'm making you a sandwich, unless you aren't hungry. In which case, I am, and you'll have to wait until I'm finished to do anything."

He seemed to hesitate for a second, then mumbled, "You're eating one first so I know it's not poisoned."

Faeroe and Romania went upstairs, where she shut the door to Romania's room and watched as he bounced of the walls, accidently smashing just about everything in sight. She smiled, not being noticed at all. Once Romania had finished destroying everything, he walked over to Faeroe, appearing to have just noticed her. "Hi, miss! What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Faeroe!"

"I'm Romania. Want to play?"

"Sure. What should we play?"

He walked over to the one thing he hadn't broken- a box of legos. "Whatever these are!"

She laughed, pretending not to hear the smashing going on downstairs. She watched as he tried to figure out how to use the legos, since they were a bit after his time. Once he grasped the idea, though, he put together a stake (for vampires, obviously!). She smiled and put together a flower.

He eyed her creation and made a small building. Sensing a compitition coming on, she made a cow. He made a castle. She made a life size pirate hat. He made a ship.

An explosion from the basement shook the house.

After they had eaten their sandwiches, Norway's eyes caught on something. Antarctica turned around, after putting the dishes in the dish washer, and saw- how the fuck had he gotten another knife?! She had locked the other one away! Norway snarled and started jumping off the walls, screaming, "Flying green pig, lay your life down to me! Come back here!"

Flying Mint Bunny was flying for his life, crying, Norway following him at an equally quick pace, waving the knife around threateningly.

Antarctica smiled, not unlike Russia, and sat down on the couch, waiting for him to finish. After a while, after Mint Bunny had run to England and Eyebrows had sent him away with magic, Norway stared at Antarctica with a slightly amused look in his eyes. Then he started thinking. And thinking. And thinking, because even young Norway thought about stuff a lot. Then he decided, "Ya know, in my country it's a law that the man of the household has to go pillage and rape someone from another country every five years."

He slowly started walking toward a wide-eyed girl. "It's getting about that time.."

He made it to a now panicking Antarctica, his face an inch away from hers. Then he pulled away and sat on the couch next to her like nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

Now, unnerved, Antarctica decided to go check on England and see if he was done with the spell. On her way down, she heard an explosion. Thinking that that was a sign that he wasn't ready, she went back to the room, only to find that Norge was gone. She heard terrified screams coming from the room down the hall and sprinted down. She burst through the door to Romania's room and saw Norway brutally attacking a pile of legos, which were by all means destroyed. She stiffled a scream herself and went to comfort Romania, who was hysterically sobbing. Faeroe was not amused, eye twitching, probably thinking, '_I put up with this brat long enough when he was actually like this!'_

She grabbed Romania began to leave the room, but England ran in at that moment and shouted, "I have it! I have the cure!"

Halfway to them, Norway got bored with the legos and saw the shiny vial in England's arms. Shiny. A gleam came to his eyes, and before England clould process what was happening, he stuck his arm out and shattered the vial with his sword, its contents spraying across everybody except him.

He watched, with horror, as Romania grew into an older boy. He looked around the eyebrow-guy's age. Magic! Sorcery! They were planning on tricking him into growing old and weak! He quickly dashed out of the room, slamming the door and running to the top floor, going into the room he had first woken up in and locking the door.

He used the magic he had (that's why everyone thought he was a god at that time) to prevent the door from being opened, and ran to the window. He heard footsteps coming towards his room, and then banging on the door.

"Norway! Let us in! We're trying to help you!" Norway was halfway out the window when a sudden thought crossed his mind. He was _Norway._ He may be controlled by his big brother, Denmark, but he didn't run from anyone. He was a viking! Vikings would rule the world!

He climbed back in the window and pulled out another knife from behind the bed. He didn't know how the others didn't see the knives, they were all in such obvious places! He rushed to the door, braced himself with a magic spell, and threw the door open, dodging everybody and running downstairs and into the basement. When Iggybrows had sent him away earlier, he saw some rope inside.

He grabbed it and hid, just in time for the others to run in. He looked at the group. The one that called herself Faeroe looked a lot like his younger sister. Like, a lot like her. But that small island was Denmark, and didn't have another name. She was weak looking, he'd take her first. They looked around, and, not seeing him (he was in the cauldron), they left, but Faeroe stayed just a second longer. And in that second, Norway lunged out and pinned her down, tying her up and casting a sleep spell over her. He left the room and put her in a closet, making sure to lock it in case she woke up.

Next, he wanted to pick them off one by one. He climbed onto the ceiling and created three different loud noises, one right under him. He heard arguing, something like, 'Don't go, it's a trap!', then, 'No, but Faeroe isn't here anymore. I'm going to go check on her in the magic room.'

Footsteps echoed closer, and soon a hesitant figure walked down the hall. When he was right under him, he jumped down, but the man, Romania, he had deemed him, jumped to the side with a smirk. "I saw you a mile away, Norge~." he chuckled, throwing a sleeping spell over the norwegian.

He dodged, pulling out the knife hidden in his boot and threw it at Romania. If picking them off one by one wouldn't work, he'd just have to show them the true might of the vikings. Where was the stupid Dane when you needed him?

With a shout of surprise, Romania dodged it, and two other figures came racing in. Norway, smiling deviously for the sole purpose of ticking them off, dodged all of their attacks, throwing one of his own in the form of a glowing blue ball at Eyebrows, who barely dodged it. He threw a glowing green ball at Norway and Antarctica tried to trip him, but Norway jumped up and twisted so that he was vertical, neither attack hitting him. Romania jumped up and smashed his leg down, knocking the norwegian to the ground, but the scandinavian country pushed himself back up and soon as he hit the ground, and it looked like one fluid movement. He whirled around and kicked Romania into the wall, then spun around only to have both Antarctica and England throw spells at him. England yelled to Romania, "Call Denmark! Tell him it's an emergancy!"

_'Ha! Stupid! Do you really think that Denmark will go against himself! I'm a part of Denmark! But if they think he'll help, I'll let them._'

He rushed forward and knocked England to the ground, slamming Antarctica into the wall and smashing his foot into the spot where England's head had been moments before. The impact cause the floor to crack a little. The viking ducked a blow to the head, using the momentum from his duck to trip England and Antarctica, hurling two blue balls at them that would kill them.

Sadly, they rolled to the side, but while they were getting up, Norway ran back a few steps and cast a spell that took a little longer than the others. A blue circle surrounded him, careful designs tracing their way across the wood floor, making a pentagram. A blue light shot up from the ground, enveloping Norway in a bright blue light. England and Antarctica, immediately recognizing the circle, ran forward, trying in vain to smear the circle and mess it up.

The scandinavian country emerged, now in armour easily recognizable as Loki's. Then, trolls streamed freely from the circle, but were invisible to anyone without magic. They rampaged through the house, picking the two countries/continants up and slamming them into the ground, smashing walls, breaking everything in sight, and Norway was with them, staring proudly at the distruction his friends were making.

Romania was brought to Norway, who told the trolls to tie him up with the others. The trolls tied them all up and Norway came over to gloat at the others. "See? The vikings have and always will win. Every battle, every country. The world. And soon, the other worlds. All in a matter of time."

"You do realize that the vikings fell, right? In your future, which is our past, the vikings fall. You become your own country, and Denmark becomes nothing more than a tiny penninsula and some islands." england spat, bleeding.

Norway glared at him with unamused eyes. "Liar."

He was so busy talking to them that he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him. The trolls saw him, but didn't do anything to their ruler's boss. All of a sudden, Norway was given a tight hug, a hug that he remembered and knew well. His eyes lit up. "Big brother Denmark! You're here! Stupid, dane, you're late, I've done all the work, but I captured the idiots who dare stand up against us. Can we go home now? After their execution. Oh, how much land have you gained?"

"...Er... A lot!" Denmark turned Norway around, looking a litle sad. Norway noticed the physical difference between his Denmark and the one standing in front of him. He was older, and taller. "Norge," Denmark smiled, "you did a great job. What do you say we go get something to drink to celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Norway cheered. He began walking towards the door, not seeing Denmark pick up a piece of wood and hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

Denmark untied the three, using the rope to tie Norge up to the ceiling. "Where's Faeroe?"

England used a tracking spell, finding her in a closet. Antarctica was still awe-struck at how Denmark could do that. Norway was going to kill him later! He was going to kill all of them! He had already beat four of them in a heads-on battle, and Denmark had knocked him out with one blow!

England cooked up another potion and managed to come into the room just as Norway screamed, "Let me go! I am Loki, God of Mischeif! I will reap your mortal souls!"

Later, everything cleaned up with magic, no hard feelings against anyone, everyone was in the living room, and Romania was eating candy. He excused himself to the bathroom, and as soon as he was out of sight, he pulled out his magic wand and grinned.


End file.
